


Just Like Heaven

by HobblyWobbly



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Lowkey angst??, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: It’s in those everlasting moments that Cayde comes to terms with himself, deciding if the man currently being swept up into his arms is the one for him then the things plaguing him in both morning and night cannot be the things ruining what just might be the most perfect thing in this entire universe.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> [ You  
> Soft and only  
> You  
> Lost and lonely  
> You ] - Just Like Heaven by The Cure

Cayde-6 isn’t in love.

He isn’t in love with how when Andal smiles his cheeks rise just enough to make his eyes crinkle up or how there’s only a dimple on his left cheek that makes his smile seem a tad lopsided. He isn’t in love with the fact that in the early mornings after an all-nighter Andal’s hair becomes loose and wavy, curling to form a perfect frame around his face giving off a softer appearance. He isn’t in love knowing that Andal will be tugging at his collar or fiddling with the rim of his cloak when he becomes nervous and how Cayde taught Andal to carve things in hopes of helping his anxiety. He isn’t in love with those doe eyes that’ll stare up at him when he talks and how those eyes always seem to hold an inner fire inside tugging him further and further into the abyss of enchantment.

Cayde-6 isn’t in love with Andal Brask because he knows people like himself are not created for love nor are they created to feel love. There is no reason why Cayde should find himself believing every time Andal’s eye catches him standing in the entrance and the way they light up as if he is the only thing that truly matters makes him capable of love. He knows what happens to people who he falls in love with- it’s already written out for him in the old journal pages scattered about in his flat, each one another glimpse into a past he once left behind in hopes of settling some debt and leaving behind both a wife and son. So Cayde isn’t in love with how Andal can make him feel like the most important person in the entire universe.

He is constantly reminding himself of these facts even now in the dimly lit bar they frequently spend time in, the maroon and cerulean color schemes glistening off Andal’s face highlighting the pale scar across his top lip Cayde finds himself wishing he can run a thumb over and the birthmark shaped like a spade on Andal’s collarbone Cayde only ever sees when the Hunter Vanguard’s shirt rides low. Every time Andal speaks there’s always a passion leaving him that just makes Cayde wanna scoot in close and listen no matter how boring the topic is or how long the talking goes on for. When the lights in the bar begin dimming out and the others begin their dance to whatever song is playing on the vintage jukebox they still don’t leave their spot in the bar- Cayde too fixated on Andal and Andal too fixated on whatever he’s currently going on about, but with the way a crease appears between his brows occasionally and how he’ll pause to sigh Cayde knows it’s about the Vanguard.

“Hey, wanna get outta here?” Andal suddenly proposes making Cayde realize he must’ve stopped complaining sometime ago and finds himself now the center of attention for a one-man audience yet he stands on a stage with the spotlight on him only. “I’m really not in the mood to just watch all these other people,” he adds on and Cayde’s not in love when he takes Andal’s hand in his because it’s worth the joyful smile making everything else around him fade into nothing. As Cayde follows Andal out of the bar and to Traveler-knows-where he finds himself following after the limelight cast upon the only being that ever matters in the entire universe.

It’s only once they are out of eyesight from the bar Cayde notices they’re hands are still being held, Andal’s fingers comfortably curling themselves around his friend’s hand as if the fact that they are metal didn’t even bother him one bit. Cayde finds himself begin to hold back, thumb cautiously running over the human’s red knuckles from all the writing and filing he does. He isn’t given enough time to fully think before the fingers are slipping from his grip and Andal is off sprinting down an empty street, boots kicking up muddy water from the previous evening’s rain. Cayde, knowing just exactly what his friend is up to, immediately begins chasing after him with the phantom feeling of Andal’s warm hand still tingling in his, Arc Light skipping about the curves and dips.

He forgets to remind himself he isn’t in love when the two finish their run and stand atop the higher building in the Last City- Cayde becoming enraptured by the beauty of a man that is Andal Brask. Andal stands on the very edge of the roof just centimeters away from toppling and falling to his inevitable death, both arms horizontal to his body and chin lifted just enough so that the crisp breeze can bring life into his already vital being. When Cayde steps closer he can see just how the moonlight shines across Andal’s face just as perfectly as everything else always is around him- how it makes the stray strands of hair that should appear out of alignment with everything else now portrays them as something elegant.

“I’ll never get over this sight,” Andal’s voice is just above a whisper and the words are carried over by the wind. When Cayde takes a couple more steps forward the other turns his head over his shoulder casting his eyes upon Cayde and once more he is the center of attention. “Isn’t it just…” He turns away and begins sitting down on the ledge, one hand patting the spot beside him.

“Beautiful?” Cayde speaks for the first time in the past few hours with his gaze fixated upon the angel whose laughter rings out its golden tune across the Last City in a gift none of those ears deserve to hear except for his. He sits beside Andal in silence, the two staring at over all the shining buildings holding stories only those inside could ever know the truth of. “Yeah, it is.” He finishes quietly with his optics lowering down, fingers twitching against the concrete in a half hearted attempt at grabbing Andal’s hand.

If he was capable of breathing his breath would’ve stolen away when an index finger oh-so-gently brushes against his own, each finger slowly crossing the gap and intertwining themselves with his. Andal doesn’t glance Cayde’s way this entire time until Cayde gently rolls his own hand around so the position was better for them both. And when he casts his eyes over there is such warmth no Solar Light could ever match. Not a single word passes between them as Andal places his free hand down beside their held ones and twists his body so he may lean over.

Cayde doesn’t fully believe any of this is happening until chapped lips are being placed against his facial plates- there’s a shaky intake of breath from both of them once the deed has finally been done and when Andal starts pulling away his heart shoots down towards the ground. What came over him in those few seconds he’d never know but the next thing he knows Cayde has both hands cupping Andal’s wind chilled cheeks turning them a lovely pink and is pressing up against him in a kiss so desperate and so messy he’s just begging the Traveler in the sky everything battling on inside him can be conveyed; his fears, his passion, his adoration, his respect, his undying loyalty, and most importantly his love.

It’s in those everlasting moments that Cayde comes to terms with himself, deciding if the man currently being swept up into his arms is the one for him then the things plaguing him in both morning and night cannot be the things ruining what just might be the most perfect thing in this entire universe. The kiss is broke apart so Cayde may press his forehead against Andal’s, a breathless chuckle slipping past his chapped lips when Cayde’s horn accidentally bumps against his head. Cayde, in return, raises a hand to experimentally card through the waves and curls he’s so desperately wanted to feel. When Andal raises his head up his nose rubs across Cayde’s plates and his beard lightly scratches at him- a feeling Cayde wants to feel over and over and over again.

The kisses shared between them are just as short as the ones previous- hardly ever any words spoken between them besides the occasional name mumble. It’s only when Cayde’s lying on the edge Andal resting on top of him- head tucked under his chin with a hand resting against his neck, fingers following the curves and grooves of his neck while Cayde cards his fingers through the human’s hair- that he finally begins coming to terms with himself. His optics stare out towards the rising sun knowing soon enough they’ll be apart from each other only to see other weeks later once he’s back from another life-threatening mission. Glancing back down towards the man in his arms, Cayde can’t help a chuckle and press his face against the side of Andal’s cheek causing him to groan.

Cayde’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey has decided diego luna is my andal brask faceclaim :)


End file.
